


I'm On Fire, Put Me Out

by Harryskiwiposes



Series: The Fuck It List [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: When he had all of the buttons undone, he opened the shirt, revealing something that Harry had never thought he’d see.Louis was wearing a pair of green lace panties.It was a good thing that Louis had instructed him to sit down, because the sight of his boyfriend in panties was almost too much for Harry and he would have fainted or fallen over if he had been standing up.Or - Harry comes home to an unexpected surprise.





	I'm On Fire, Put Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> My mind does crazy things at 3am.
> 
> Title comes from "Island" by Wet.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

***********

“Lou? Louis? Where are you? I got your text.”

Harry opened the door from the garage that led into their kitchen. He had had a long day in the studio and all he wanted to do was pick up dinner and wine and come home to spend time with his boyfriend. But Louis had texted him asking if he could come right home - skipping dinner and wine. He had texted Louis back asking if everything was all right. When he didn’t get an answer back, he tried calling. He got Louis’ voicemail and that’s when he left the studio and raced home, breaking a few speed limits along the way.

He stepped into the house, slamming the door closed behind him and called out for Louis again. As soon as the door was closed, Harry was surrounded in almost total darkness, the only light coming from the hood lamp over the sink that they had installed during their kitchen remodel last summer. He looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

“Lou? Everything ok? Your car is in the garage, are you here?” Harry reached out to flip on the light, but as he did, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his back pocket and read the text from Louis.

**_Lights off_ **

“Louis, what the fuck? What’s going on?” He yelled out into the dark house. “Baby, where are you?” He turned the flashlight from his phone on as he walked further into the house, crossing the threshold from the kitchen into the front hallway. His phone buzzed again.

**_Living room_ **

“Lou?” Harry called out again, walking across the hallway and towards the living room, using the flashlight to light the way.

As he turned the corner, he saw that the entire living room was lit by candlelight. Dozens and dozens of candles - all shapes and sizes - were set up and lit, illuminating the room. Harry looked at his phone, which had once again buzzed with a text message from Louis.

**_Sit on the couch_ **

Harry took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the chaise lounge as he walked by. He toed his shoes off, kicking them aside and made his way to the couch, sitting down as he was told. As he sat down he noticed that the coffee table, which was usually in front of the couch, was missing.

He ran his fingers through his hair. It had gotten a lot longer lately, his curls getting slightly unruly. He brushed them back and brought his hands to his thighs, smoothing out his khaki pants.

“Lou?” He called out as music started playing from the stereo on the bookshelf on the far wall. It started out low, but then got increasingly louder. Harry looked around - Louis had to be close in order to use the radio’s remote.

Harry knew the exact song that was playing - “Touch Your Skin.” It was the first song of Louis’ bedroom playlist. The playlist that he played when he wanted all the attention to be on him. The playlist that he played when he was especially needy and desperate for Harry.

He looked towards the hallway and that’s when he saw Louis.

Louis was walking towards him, wearing one of his short sleeve button down shirts. He knew that it was his because of the wild print on it - Louis only liked to wear plain colored dress shirts. As he walked closer into the room, Harry saw that he wasn’t wearing any pants - the shirt ending at the top of Louis’ thighs.

“Umm” was all that Harry was able to articulate, his voice cracking and his words disappearing at the sight of his boyfriend wearing his shirt - and possibly, maybe, hopefully nothing else.

“Hi baby.” Louis said as he stopped directly in front of Harry, standing where the coffee table usually was.

Harry swallowed. “H… hi yourself.” He couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, the love of his life, the man he wanted to spend forever with. They had been together for four years and every day seemed to be better than the next.

Louis was hands down the most beautiful man that Harry had ever laid eyes on - and he was all Harry’s. Some days Harry needed to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. That the life they had created together was real. That Louis was real. That their love was real.

He was definitely pinching himself now - watching Louis walking towards him in the candlelight, with his favorite bedroom playlist on in the background.

Harry started to get up off the couch, but Louis stopped him, shaking his head. “Sit.” He did as he was told and sat back down.

Louis inched closer to Harry, who tried to reach out to touch Louis. Louis again shook his head.

“One rule.” Louis said.

“Umm...ok?”

“No touching. Me or yourself.”

“Lou, that’s not -“

“I mean it Harry, no touching. Promise me.” Louis repeated, giving Harry a stern look.

Harry threw up in his hands in defeat and sighed. “Ok, ok. No touching. I promise.”

Louis began swaying his hips to the music - both were soft, both were sensual and Harry felt his mouth get dry and his dick start to get hard at the sight of Louis moving provocatively in front of him.

Their sex life had always been amazing, but lately it was off the charts. About six months ago after too much tequila and an incredible romp on the kitchen floor, Louis had casually mentioned having a “Fuck It List.” Harry was curious and so Louis explained that it was a list of sexual escapades that he wanted to try or partake in. He gave Harry a few examples, who was immediately sold on the idea.

They had checked off a couple of items in recent months and watching Louis dancing in his shirt in the middle of their living room, Harry couldn’t help but wonder if they would be marking another one off the list tonight.

“Lou….”

Louis’ eyes met Harry’s and they stayed locked, watching each other, not wanting to look away. That is, until Louis brought his hands up to the top button of the shirt. He slowly and delicately began undoing the buttons, pausing after each one, letting the anticipation grow.

Harry focused on Louis’ fingers as they worked the buttons open and he subconsciously found himself licking his lips as more and more buttons were undone. He glanced from Louis’ hands up to his eyes and then back to his hands.

When he had all of the buttons undone, he opened the shirt, revealing something that Harry had never thought he’d see.

Louis was wearing a pair of green lace panties.

It was a good thing that Louis had instructed him to sit down, because the sight of his boyfriend in panties was almost too much for Harry and he would have fainted or fallen over if he had been standing up.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of the panties. They hung low on Louis’ hips, the color standing out against Louis’ skin tone and Harry could see the outline of Louis’ dick - hard and throbbing - through the material.

Louis let the shirt fall off his arms and turned around, giving Harry a view of the back. Louis’ ass was on display for Harry’s eyes only. The lace ran through his cheeks. A thong. Louis. His boyfriend. Was wearing a green lacy thong.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh my fuck.”

It was too much and Harry couldn’t help but reach out, rubbing his fingers along the crack of Louis’ ass and across to his hips.

Louis looked over his shoulder. “No touching.”

“C’mon Lou, you can’t be serious. Just look at you. My god, baby…you look...fuck Louis. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful before.” He slid his hand over the front of his pants.

“Harry! You promised!”

Harry immediately recoiled his hand. “I know. But jesus christ Louis, that was before…”

“So you like them?”

“Baby. I...oh my god...I...like them? I love them. You look amazing.” Harry reached out to touch Louis again, but he had taken a step away.

Louis turned back around to face Harry, putting his hands on Harry’s knees and leaning in close. “I picked them out especially for you, they match your eyes.”

“Fuuuuuck.”

Louis stood back up and began swaying his hips to the music again, running his hands all over his body. Harry let out a series of expletives and moans under his breath and he watched his boyfriend with wild anticipation.

“Please Louis…”

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“Please let me touch you. Please baby.”

Louis shook his head and continued his sensual dance.

Harry was speechless as Louis turned and sat in his lap, his back to Harry. He watched as Louis slid further back, his ass rubbing against Harry’s dick. Harry had never been so hard and turned on before - the sight of Louis dancing on his lap in panties was almost enough to have him coming untouched in his pants.

And the fact that he couldn’t touch either of them had him panting and reaching out to grab the couch cushions underneath him with both hands, trying to keep from breaking the promise he had made to Louis.

However, the way that Louis was grinding on his lap, that promise was bound to be broken - sooner rather than later.

“Fuck.” Harry moaned out as Louis’ ass came in contact with his dick again.

Harry wanted to throw his head back, but there was no way that he was going to tear his eyes away from the display that Louis was putting on for him.

All of a sudden, Louis stood up and stepped onto the couch, putting one foot on either side of Harry’s thighs - and his dick directly in front of Harry’s mouth.

Harry leaned over and mouthed Louis’ dick through the lacy material, running his tongue up and down, moaning. His fingers started turning white from how tight he was gripping the couch cushions.

Louis brought his hands to his hips and slowly began sliding the panties down. He had gotten one leg out when Harry couldn’t take it anymore and took Louis into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Louis moaned out, placing his hands on the wall behind the couch to steady himself.

Harry quickly increased his pace and began wildly bobbing up and down as Louis fought not to fall.

“Har...Harry, fuck. Baby I’m gonna…”

Louis began panting and thrusting his hips as Harry kept up the rapid pace. Louis looked down and saw Harry was looking up at him - tears streaming down his face, desire in his eyes, Louis’ dick disappearing into his mouth.

Louis reached one hand down and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair - resting it on the back of Harry’s head, holding him in place.

Harry felt Louis come down his throat, calling out his name over and over. Louis pulled out of Harry’s mouth and sank down into his lap, the green lace panties still around his left thigh.

“Oh….my….” Louis’ voice trailed off as he tried to catch his breath.

“It’s those panties.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his voice deep and raspy. “I never knew how turned on seeing you wearing them would get me, but fuck Louis...I have never been so hard before.”

Louis reached his hands out and unzipped Harry’s pants. He looked up at Harry and brought their lips together, for the first time that night.

Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, his hand grabbing the lacy fabric hanging off of Louis’ thigh. “Oh fuck, baby…”

Louis had slid his hand into Harry’s pants and had gripped his dick, causing Harry to moan into Louis’ mouth.

Harry lifted his hips off the couch as Louis pulled his pants down, letting them pool around his ankles. Their kiss deepened as their tongues intertwined, Louis’ grip on Harry’s dick tightening.

Louis began to stroke Harry painstakingly slow, his thumb rubbing over the slit, spreading the precome around.

“Lou…” Harry broke their kiss. “Baby, I need to fuck you, please, oh god. I...I don’t want to come yet...wanna be inside you. I need to be inside you, please Louis, please let me be inside of you.” He panted out, Louis licking and nipping at his neck. “Please Lou…”

“You wanna fuck me huh?”

“More than anything.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I prepped myself for you.”

“Oh fuuuuuuck.” Harry moaned out, hearing Louis’ words and feeling not only Louis’ hand on his dick, but also the lacy panties that were still in his hand. “Tell me. Tell me how.”

Louis kissed Harry’s jawline, up to his ear. “First I got my fingers all lubed up and slowly slid one inside of myself….”

Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes, picturing Louis fingering himself for Harry.

Louis continued nipping at Harry’s neck. “Then after a few thrusts, I slid another one in….” Louis reached under the couch cushion beside him and pulled out the bottle of lube he had hidden there before Harry had gotten home. He opened the bottle, drizzling lube over Harry’s dick, spreading it all around.

Harry’s breathing increased as Louis lined himself up. “But two wasn’t enough and I had to add a third.”

Louis saw Harry playing with the lacy material out of the corner of his eye. “I started fingerfucking myself, waiting for you to come home.”

Louis sank down onto Harry, causing him to pull his head up and look into Louis’ eyes. “But it still wasn’t enough. I wanted you. Only you. You inside of me. And you were taking too long…”

Louis began moving his hips back and forth. “I needed you so badly, I always need you baby...so I texted you to come home and put on my new green lacy panties....just for you.”

“Baby…”

“Do you like them? Tell me the truth.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Maybe next time I’ll wear them out of the house and tease you with a sneak peek.” He picked up the pace of his hips. “Harry?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you. So much.”

“Oooh, I love you baby. More than anything.”

“You do?” Louis knew that Harry wasn’t going to last long at the rate Louis was grinding on him.

“God yes...baby I love you more than anything…”

“Then touch me.”

Harry immediately grabbed Louis’ hip with his left hand, guiding them back and forth. With his right hand he gripped the back of Louis’ head. He thrust up into Louis, who had grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him in closer.

He crashed their lips together, licking into Harry’s mouth, moaning as he felt Harry’s dick hit his prostate. They both began panting into the other’s mouth, their kiss becoming dirty and sloppy as they got closer to the edge.

“Fuck.” Louis moaned out, Harry grabbing his dick, jerking him off.

“Come for my baby...my beautiful baby. Come for me.”

Louis’ body spasmed as he came in between them, coating both of their stomachs. Harry, feeling Louis clench around him, came inside him a moment later.

Louis collapsed forward, his head landing on Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He whispered.

“Jesus christ Louis.” He ran his hands up and down Louis’ back. “You amaze me.”

Louis picked his head up. “It was the panties, wasn’t it?” He smirked and leaned over to join his lips to Harry’s.

“Please tell me there’s more where those came from.”

Louis took his face into his hands, caressing his cheeks. “Maybe. Maybe not."

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,
> 
> I'm not sure how or why you continue to read my fics - but I am so eternally grateful that you do! Thank you for everything!!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
